


Becoming A Hero

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's a world where Jaune was forced out of Beacon and into Shade Academy. And despite that, Jaune still feels good about becoming a Hunter. With his teammates, friends and lovers (all the same three people), why wouldn't he?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Dew Gayl/Nebula Violette/Octavia Ember
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Becoming A Hero

**Becoming a Hero**

  
It felt good to be a hero. It felt really good. Jaune hoped that he was taking pride in this for the right reasons, that he was happy because he was protecting people and making sure that they could live their lives without getting attacked by the Grimm and or bandits. And not because of how nice it felt to have young women falling over each other shouting his praises.  
  
It had been a long road to get here and not one that Jaune had enjoyed walking. Getting thrown out of Beacon due to those fake transcripts had sucked. Had sucked pretty damn hard. Jaune had really questioned himself and where he was going, what he was going to do during those bad few days.  
  
He had been lucky, in the end. Very, very lucky for Shade’s loose entry requirements. Lucky that it was backwater enough that the minor stink raised over someone with badly faked papers getting into Beacon hadn’t even reached the place until Jaune already had a year underneath his belt. Lucky that he had gotten the training he had so _desperately_ needed. Lucky for so many different things that finally led to him here, coming back to Vale.  
  
And it was a relief to come back to Vale in more ways than one. Even after five years, Jaune _still_ wasn’t used to the Vacuo climate. Coming to a place where rain could actually fall was going to be _such_ a relief.  
  
He was less happy about some of the people he was going to be meeting there. He didn’t _want_ to feel satisfaction over what had happened to some of the people he had known at Beacon, because it was pretty shitty to feel satisfaction over that sort of thing. Jaune hoped, he wanted to be, a real, actual hero and not the kind of guy who took petty glee in the misfortunes of people he hadn’t seen in a half a decade.  
  
He could have done more to avoid not being in a situation where he was able to _get_ that kind of satisfaction, of course. He didn’t need to check the news coming from Vale. But, well, it was still his home and he had. He had seen the reports of Yang Xiao Long getting in legal trouble over starting continuous, unprovoked fights with crooks, that had eventually ended up getting some innocent people pretty badly hurt. Yang hadn’t been that involved with getting him expelled from Beacon, she just hadn’t presented a very sympathetic ear. In fact, she had been an outright hardass. But that didn’t mean that Jaune should be taking pleasure in hearing she had gotten in trouble.  
  
Ditto for Blake Belladonna, who had been even more unsympathetic, though on the aspect of Jaune being unprepared for being a Hunter than the faked documents. That had actually clicked for Jaune once he had read the article about her being a former White Fang member. At least he didn’t have to fight down sick pleasure over learning _that_ bit of news, because getting arrested on trumped-up charges by the police wasn’t something Jaune could feel any bit of pleasure in. Strangely enough, he had felt some pleasure in the later report about the rest of Team RWBY rescuing Blake and exposing the deep-seated corruption in the department.  
  
Jaune stretched and looked down along the ferry’s deck. He could see the rest of his team chatting to each other further towards the stern. He shook his head and smiled. Part of him still couldn’t believe that something like this had happened to him.  
  
Getting put on a team with three hot girls, that was the kind of thing that seemed to belong in some poorly-written story catering to horny boys than anything that could actually happen. But it had and, as Jaune, quite frankly, matured, he had gotten to know the rest of his team not just as a collection of attractive women that he saw undressed on a pretty frequent basis, but three smart, capable, dedicated, loyal women that would have been a boon to any cause they cared to support.  
  
He was glad that they had taken him in, especially since the tragic death of their fourth member (also a girl, in fact). There had been some rough spots, early on, a combination of Jaune not being at their level and the fact that, well, he was a horny boy surrounded by three girls. But they had been far more forgiving than he had had a right to expect and he hoped that he had matured past that sort of thing.  
  
Since they were all involved in a poly relationship, it sure seemed likely. And _man_ , wasn’t that a weird thought? Jaune Arc, loving three different women who all loved him back as well as each other. When they all had the time to relax together, things sure could get interesting. And exhausting, in the best possible way.  
  
Pushing himself off of the rail, Jaune walked back down to the rest of his team, Team NDJO. J wasn’t the perfect replacement for G, but at least it fit better than any of the other combinations that they had spitballed.  
  
Nebula was the first to see him. She smiled and waved a hand at him, sliding to the side to make room for him on the railing. And pressing up even more closely against Octavia in the process, which had to be quite enjoyable for everyone involved.  
  
“Finally get tired of brooding?” Dew asked with a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jaune said with an embarrassed wave of his hand. “Just thinking about how strange it will be to come back here.”  
  
“You’ll have to show us around, take us to all the hot spots,” Octavia said, leaning pretty far forward to see past Nebula’s head. “I heard there’s this place with hot springs further up the coast?”  
  
“If we have _time_ , we can go sightseeing,” Nebula said firmly, giving Octavia a look. “We need to stay focused on the job, make sure it gets done, then we can think about taking time off.”  
  
“Yes, boss,” Octavia said listlessly.

*******

Jaune took a deep breath as he entered Beacon’s gates. The last time he had been here, well, it hadn’t been all that good. In fact, it had been outright bad. But things were different now. He wasn’t an unprepared idiot skating by on some faked transcripts. He was a seasoned Hunter, who had been a quite a few hunts and many more missions, who had saved plenty of people along with a team of other fighters that he could trust with his life. He didn’t _need_ to be worried anymore. He could trust them to have his back whatever happened, just like they could trust him to watch out for them.  
  
“Ah, Team NDJO,” a voice said off from Jaune’s left. He, and the rest of the team, turned to look. Professor Glynda Goodwitch stood there, looking almost unchanged from when Jaune had last seen her. Maybe she looked a bit more tired, or maybe Jaune had grown up enough to notice something besides her breasts now. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
“Always ready to help,” Nebula said, lifting her hand up to her forehead in something that could have been a salute or could have just been her wiping away sweat. “Even all the way out here.”  
  
“We need all the help we can get,” Goodwitch said, turning around and gesturing for them to follow her. “And we are _very_ grateful for citizens of other kingdoms coming to help us in our time of need.”  
  
Jaune was actually still a citizen of Vale, but it didn’t seem like the right time to bring that up. Instead, he stayed mostly silent, only talking as much as the rest of his team as Glynda delivered a more thorough briefing than what had been sent to them when they had decided to pack their things and come over here.  
  
The Grimm were as inexhaustible and relentless as ever, constantly pressing in against the outer defenses and occasionally breaking through. And they could be helped with those break-ins by the White Fang both outright attacking the perimeter and destroying or capturing almost ten percent of every Dust shipment that came into Vale. The government was more focused on shutting down protests against their handling of the situation than actually solving the problems, so Beacon’s Hunters were operating without the support of anyone besides each other. Jaune personally thought that a situation like this needed something a lot more sweeping than whatever odds and ends the other kingdoms could offer in support, but his team had been brought over because they could fight Grimm, rather then their ability to offer political analysis and reform.  
  
The long and short of it seemed to be that there was no way that they were going to be even visiting a bar to relax at, let alone hitting those hot springs that Octavia had been interested in. That sucked, but it wasn’t like anyone signed up to be a Hunter due to the promise of a life of luxury.  
  
“So what is our first mission going to be?” Nebula asked, rolling her shoulders and getting limbered up as if there was going to be a Beowolf right outside the door. “We just need a spot to drop our stuff off and then we can go out and start helping all of you.”  
  
“I’ll send a list of what needs to be done to your scrolls,” Goodwitch said, sitting down behind a desk awash with paperwork. “And again, thank you,” her eyes seemed to linger on Jaune, “all of you, for coming here to assist Vale when we needed it. We won’t forget it.”  
  
“How could we do anything else?” Jaune asked with an exaggerated shrug, his armor clanking a bit as his body moved underneath it.  
  
“None the less, I’m glad to see all of you,” Glynda said. “And I’m sure Headmaster Ozpin will be as well, when he returns to Beacon.”  
  
“I look forward to that,” Nebula said. “For now, we’ll get our stuff stowed away and then we’re going to go out and fight to help save Vale. Right, team?”  
  
“Right,” Jaune and the other two team members said, nodding their heads.

*******

“Man, couldn’t you have picked something more exciting than clean-up detail for us?” Dew groused, wincing as a wet tree branch hit her in the face. “Or at least in an area where we’d be able to see anything coming at us?”  
  
“Starting out with a milk run while we’re all still tired just makes sense,” Octavia said with a sigh. “Not that climbing all these hills is _easy_ , boss.”  
  
Nebula seemed to ignore what her partners were saying. But Jaune could see her rolling her eyes as she looked down at the map that they had been given.  
  
It _was_ a pretty easy mission. Well, Octavia had a point. Climbing steep, rain-slick hills wasn’t exactly _easy_. But at least there weren’t any Grimm around. Just some craters and scarring indicating where there _had_ been Grimm before whoever had been here earlier had wiped them all out.  
  
The mission briefing had been kind of unclear. Okay, a transport had gone down, attacked by Grimm. That was clear enough, something that Jaune could wrap his head around. And apparently there had been some fighters on board, strong enough to take out the Grimm after they had crash-landed. Except that Jaune and the team had seen the wreckage of the site and the ship was nothing more than a Hummer 6, with just enough room in it to fit the pilot, if the pilot was a small woman. And the cargo was all modular stuff strapped to the outsides, with no room for passengers.  
  
It was all _very_ odd and Jaune had gotten plenty of time to think over it as he and his team trudged over the hills, looking for bits of the valuable (and thankfully very durable) electronic cargo that had been scattered all over the place as the attack had happened. Frankly, he was leaning towards some other party coming in after the ship crashed and killing all the Grimm and also shattering some trees and slicing the top off of a hill but, for whatever reason, not being able to carry everything in the cargo back out. Which sounded like the lead-in for some kind of weird conspiracy nonsense about how corgi’s were secretly running the world from behind the scenes or something  
  
Finally, they got the last of the cargo, piled up on top of Dew’s shoulders, making her grunt as she got her balance. Then, rather than start the half hour trip back towards the rover that would take them back to town, all of them sat down heavily on the hillside, looking out over the mostly pristine wilderness that lay in front of them. All of them groaned or rubbed their shoulders as they slid the packs of cargo off of their backs and onto the ground for a bit.  
  
“You know,” Nebula said, looking out over the green, thickly forested hills, “this is pretty nice, to look at, at least.”  
  
“Yeah,” Dew said, not actually looking at anything. She was flat on her back with a forearm thrown over her eyes. “Real pretty.”  
  
Jaune nudged her with his foot and looked out over the view as well. It felt nice to take a load off, to rest for a while after everything that they had gone through today. Honestly, a fight might have taken up more energy than all this hiking, but it also would have gotten the blood pumping in a way that hills and hills and more hills just couldn’t.  
  
A stray thought about pumping blood got him to glance at Octavia. She was perched with her head in her hands, staring out across the landscape. She actually looked pretty cute. Well, that wasn’t a surprise. Jaune had run into maybe three Huntresses in his time that didn’t look cute, pretty, hot, beautiful or sexy. And, he had been assured, that the same held true for Huntsmen.  
  
He sidled closer to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled widely before leaning against him.  
  
“Hey girls,” she announced, looking at Nebula and Dew, “I’m thinking that we spent enough time wandering around being bored. How about we spend some energy doing something _fun_ , instead?”  
  
“You horny minx,” Nebula chuckled, looking at the two of them. “Right here, out in the open?”  
  
“As if there’s anyone around to see us,” Octavia said, pressing herself closer against Jaune. “It’s been six hours since we saw anyone but each other.”  
  
“The grass would probably be a lot more fun to roll around on than that ledge back at the Jeweled Oasis,” Dew said, uncovering her eyes and propping herself up on one elbow to study Jaune and Octavia, mostly Octavia.  
  
“And there aren’t any scorpions in Vale,” Jaune added, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
“Ugh, don’t remind me about that,” Dew moaned, reflexively brushing her hair.  
  
The rest of the team chuckled and smiled at that as Dew sniffed and looked away out of the valley. Nebula got up and sat down on the opposite side of Octavia, pressing herself close up against her partner. Her hand tangled with Jaune before they figured out where they were both going to be touching Octavia. Octavia, meanwhile, had a large smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around both of them.  
  
“It’s a long walk back to the rover,” Nebula said reflectively.  
  
“Yeah,” Jaune said. “A very long walk. “If we started now, we wouldn’t get back until it’s dark.”  
  
“So if we’re going to be stumbling around in the dark _anyway_ ,” Nebula, a woman with a compass in her head said, “why not spend some time relaxing before we get started?”  
  
Jaune nodded. That made perfect sense to him. And it seemed to make quite a bit of sense to Octavia as well. And even Dew had perked up at that and rolled over on to her front to stare up at them, a knowing smile on her face.  
  
“I didn’t pack all of my most… useful tools,” Octavia said, giving Jaune’s side a squeeze, “but we don’t really need them, do we?”  
  
“Wait, _all_?” Dew asked. “You mean you brought _some_ sex toys along with you?”  
  
“Just that little bullet vibe,” Octavia said defensively, looking off to the side and blushing. “I didn’t even know it was down there until we stopped for lunch and I saw it at the bottom of my pack.”  
  
“Geez, one of these days you’re going to get in trouble from all of that,” Nebula said, shaking her head. “But hey, if we’ve got it, we might as well use it, right Jaune?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Jaune said, leaning backwards so he could get at Octavia’s dark grey backpack. He started rifling through it, moving past the Dust, the food and the medical kit before finally finding a pink cord. He hauled on it and pulled out the sex toy. He tossed it towards Dew, who hadn’t been expecting it. The cord smacked her across the face and the battery and vibe itself whipped around to slap her on the sides of her neck. “Whoops. Sorry.”  
  
“I’m not in the mood for any rough play, Jaune,” Dew groused, pulling the toy down and balling it in her hand. “Warn a girl before you start smacking her around.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Nebula said, waving the issue away. “Now, anyone feeling the need for that toy inside of them?” She looked at the other two female members of the team. “No? Okay, then it can just be for a bit of spice as we work each other over.”  
  
“Are you seriously planning out an orgy?” Octavia asked.  
  
“These things don’t just happ-,” Nebula started to say, before Octavia cut her off with a kiss.  
  
It was a pretty deep kiss, too, one that both Dew and Jaune watched intently. The two of them were really getting into it. Octavia was almost pressing their purple-themed leader down onto the grass as she deepened the kiss, getting more and more aggressive as they made out. In fact, Octavia’s hand was starting to fiddle with the straps to Nebula’s armor, obviously keen on getting her friend, lover and leader naked and open for access as soon as possible.  
  
That was a thought that Jaune could get behind. He glanced down and started fiddling with his own breastplate and pauldrons. He had had sex in armor before and it _was_ possible to have a good time like that. But it did put a hard limit on just what positions could be used. He would absolutely have to be on the bottom and his partner wouldn’t be hugging him close as the fun went on. It was just a lot easier to get out of it and not be bearing that weight, especially after a full day climbing hills and stumbling down slopes in it.  
  
Dew wore far less protective gear than either Nebula or Jaune and she was already pretty far along with undressing. Her green dress was halfway down her body as she wiggled out of it, grunting a bit as she realized that she probably should have stood up to slide out of it before undoing some of the hooks keeping it on her body. Luckily, even as it was, she was still striking a good balance between amusing and sexy as Jaune watched more and more of her get revealed.  
  
Once she kicked the dress off of her feet, Jaune scooped her up and brought her down right next to Nebula and Octavia. They were all close enough to kiss each other, although the way their bodies were positioned meant that any touching would be more along the lines of blind groping than anything else. But so what? It would still feel nice and the two pairs could satisfy each other before going to work on one another.  
  
Jaune was feeling _very_ erect by now. His dick was straining against his pants and he quickly wiggled around underneath Dew’s distractingly warm, soft body, trying to get his pants pulled down. Dew wasn’t doing much to help him, focusing more on kissing him and stroking the sides of his face and body than giving him the room to get his pants down.  
  
He eventually managed it _enough_. Or, at least, enough that by now all he was interested in was touching Dew’s soft, wonderful body. He kissed her deeply, wrapping one arm around her body to grab her butt, while the other held onto her hand, squeezing down tightly.  
  
Next to them, Octavia and Nebula were doing almost the same thing, moaning into each other’s mouths as they kissed and made out, slowly getting rid of bits of clothing as their hands wandered over one another’s bodies. Octavia had somehow gotten hold of her vibrator again and the buzz from it was one of the loudest sounds on the hillside.  
  
Those two separated just a bit, to catch their breath. Nebula looked so pretty, her cheeks flushed so red and her purple hair going every which way, that Jaune just _had_ to lean over and kiss her. Nebula squeaked in surprise from that, but quickly returned the kiss, their tongues meeting and pressing against one another as they made out, even as their partners wiggled around on top of them. Jaune could feel how _hard_ his cock was right now, pressing upwards against Dew’s crotch. And he could feel how hot and wet she was through her panties.  
  
Dew pushed herself upright and tugged Jaune’s shirt off. He wiggled around as much as he could to help get it off and stretched, feeling the cool air coming up the side of the hill prickling against his skin. And he could see how Dew was looking at him. Fair was fair, though, he was looking at her in almost exactly the same way, running his eyes up and down along her body, seeing how _nice_ she looked. With nice meaning drop dead sexy, of course. Just like Nebula and Octavia.  
  
Part of Jaune couldn’t believe that he actually had regular orgies with three amazingly hot, kind women. Even though it had been going on for almost two years now, some part of him still expected to wake up someday and not have _any_ of it.  
  
The rest of him didn’t think about that sort of thing and was just glad to have something so nice in his life. He reached up and cupped Dew’s breasts, teasing them in the way he (and Nebula and Octavia) had learned she liked to be teased. She hissed through her teeth and jerked her hips back and forth, rubbing her panty-covered crotch against is dick. That felt _really_ nice and if Dew did that too much, then they were going to have a problem sooner or later.  
  
Luckily, she was just as eager to get a dick inside of her as Jaune was to actually fuck her. As soon as Jaune let go of her breasts, she was lifting herself up and hopping from foot to foot in order to get her panties off. Then she was sitting back down on top of Jaune, rubbing against his cock, letting him feel the arousal leaking out of her pussy and getting rubbed into his dick. That was a _very_ nice feeling, Jaune thought.  
  
He reached up and tugged Dew back down in range for a kiss. The two of them eagerly made out, rubbing their bodies together as Jaune started to thrust upwards. It wasn’t _easy_ to get his dick into her pussy without looking down or having a hand to guide him in, but he didn’t want to let go of Dew and have the kissing stop. He _needed_ this, just as badly as Dew obviously did as she kissed him.  
  
Right next to them, Nebula and Octavia were making some sweet sounds of their own. They were as naked as Dew and Jaune were and Jaune _liked_ looking at them, seeing how their bodies were exposed in the sun’s light as they pushed against each other, hungrily gasping for air as they played with one another.  
  
Jaune could still hear the buzz from the vibe, but he couldn’t tell _where_ it was. Not until Nebula threw her head back and _moaned_ , her voice rising and falling like an air raid siren. And she was about as loud, making all three of her team members jerk backwards and wince. There was a _reason_ that one of the most consistently used toys on the team was a ball gag. And that it was consistently used on one person and one person alone.  
  
Nebula’s lungs couldn’t hold out forever. After a while, she slumped back down, muttering something about it feeling so good. Octavia had a sharp grin on her face as she nodded along, kissing Nebula as Jaune saw her fiddling with the control for the vibe. After a minute, she switched it on again and Nebula had a brand new, thankfully muffled, reaction. Octavia kissed her deeply, shutting her up.  
  
“Oh, I need something inside of me too,” Dew moaned, finally reaching behind her to grope for Jaune’s cock.  
  
It felt nice to feel her hands wrapping around it. It felt even better to have it slide inside of her and both of them moaned at the feeling as Jaune’s hard shaft slid inside of his friend and lover. Dew lowered her hips until she was outright impaled on his cock, taking all of it she could. There were still a few inches left sticking out of her, but who _cared_ , when what was inside of her was making the two of them feel this good?  
  
Dew started to lift her hips up and down, moving her pussy along Jaune’s cock over and over again. The two of them held on to each other tightly. He could feel Dew’s breasts rubbing against his firm chest, her stiff nipples dragging along his skin. In a different position, Jaune would be playing with those breasts, squeezing them and making Dew moan. But right now, he was just grabbing her butt, squeezing those firm, toned cheeks as she fucked herself on his cock.  
  
Dew’s inner walls were wrapping tightly around Jaune’s shaft. She was so _wet_. Had she been feeling horny through the entire day? Jaune wouldn’t mind thinking so. In fact, it was pretty nice to imagine that Dew had been considering a way to unwind all this time. And she couldn’t have chosen a better way to make that happen.  
  
The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed and embraced and kept on going. Jaune could feel his rock-hard shaft aching. He forced his orgasm back. Now wasn’t the time to cum. Later, after both he and Dew had gotten a chance to enjoy this as much as they could. Then he could unload himself inside of Dew. Or on Dew. Or with whichever of his friends he was actually fucking at the moment.  
  
After all, there was no reason that Jaune would just _stay_ with Dew today. The four of them all loved each other and could switch between one another without any problems at all. Jaune had started out kissing Octavia, fucking Dew and cumming inside of Nebula plenty of times before and all four of them had enjoyed every step of it, especially because the three girls didn’t just sit off on the sidelines, waiting for him to come and use them.  
  
Octavia had started grinding against Nebula’s well-formed thigh as she toyed with the team leader, flicking the controller on and off. There was an almost sadistic smile on her face as she did so and it was blindingly obvious how much she was enjoying getting to watch her leader squirming around underneath her as she used Nebula’s thigh as a masturbation aid.  
  
At least until Dew leaned over and kissed Octavia. That was _very_ nice for Jaune to watch and he knew that it had to feel even better for the two of them as Dew almost draped her upper body over her friend. The least he could do was reach up and toy with Dew’s breasts, now that she had lifted herself up into the air. The sound that Dew made at that was muffled by her and Octavia’s kiss, but it was still nice to listen to.  
  
Jaune was lifting his hips as much as he could to make certain that he kept on fucking his friend. Dew’s pussy felt so _good_ as it slid up and down around his cock. He could feel his balls starting to twitch with desire as his orgasm built up inside of him. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out forever. But at least he could stand to fuck his friend for a little while longer.  
  
“Come on, Octavia, please,” Nebula moaned, a really _hot_ expression on her face as she wiggled around on the ground underneath Octavia. “Can’t you leave it on for a while?”  
  
“Nah, you look way too cute like this,” Octavia chuckled, twirling the controller around in her hand. Nebula’s eyes closely followed it and both Jaune and Dew smiled a bit at seeing their confident, take-charge leader being reduced to _this_. “Maybe in a little while.”  
  
Or maybe in a lot longer than that, everyone here knew. Nebula had once spent an entire trip from Shade to an outlying community with a vibrating dildo inside of her while the controller had been passed around the rest of her team. She had cum three times during the four hour flight and the dildo had been in use the _entire_ time.  
  
Shaking his head and smiling, Jaune turned his attention back to what was happening to _him_. And he was really enjoying what was happening to him. The way that Dew was lifting her hips up and bringing them down, again and again in a smooth, steady, repeating motion was making his cock feel _wonderful_. Jaune wasn’t going to be able to hold out forever. In fact, his orgasm was getting pretty close as he felt Dew enjoying herself on his cock.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon, Jaune,” Dew murmured, a soft smile on her lips. “It’s going to happen _really_ soon.” She shivered. “This feels so good.”  
  
Jaune nodded and reached up to play with her breasts again as she started to kiss Octavia once more. Her breasts felt so _nice_ underneath his hands and he loved the way that she reacted to his ministrations. The gasping, the shivering, all of it was _very_ sweet and something that was turning him on almost as much as it was with Dew.  
  
It was pretty obvious when Dew came. She didn’t need to announce it. She just threw her head back, head tilted towards the sky and started moaning. Her entire body was shivering and Jaune could feel her clamping down _really_ tightly around his cock, a sudden rush of arousal leaking out of her and running down his shaft. The look on her face was _amazing_ and if Dew had been okay with her team having sex tapes of her, Jaune would have pulled out his scroll and started recording so that he would be able to revisit this moment again and again.  
  
As it was, he just had to commit as much of it to memory as he could, burning in the wonderful look and expressions running across Dew’s face as she came. And now there was no reason for Jaune to hold off on his own orgasm. He could let go of the mental chokehold and _enjoy_ himself.  
  
And he did, especially because Dew kept on bouncing on top of him, although she was moving at a lot slower pace than she had a few minutes ago. It still felt wonderful and Jaune could feel his orgasm quickly rising up inside of him, with nothing in the way to stop it.  
  
And then he reached his limit. Jaune moaned, his voice deep and full of pleasure as he felt his dick twitching inside of Dew’s soft inner walls. It felt so amazingly good. It always did.  
  
Jaune shivered as he felt his balls twitching, as that hard rod _inside_ of his dick blazed with heat. And then he started to cum, pumping the cum that had built up over the past day and a half deep inside of his teammate.  
  
Dew sang like a bird as she got filled up with cum. It was something that was really sweet to hear, listening to her pleasure as Jaune unloaded himself inside of her.  
  
Jaune could feel his cum landing on her inner walls, covering them with his sticky seed. There was a _lot_ of it and he could tell that Dew was feeling pretty surprised at the amount of cum she was suddenly being expected to take. But she didn’t say a word about it and kept on twitching her hips back and forth as he filled her up and up.  
  
Then the orgasm was over. Dew fell down onto Jaune’s chest, barely avoiding cracking their skulls together. The two of them held each other, both of them panting and trembling as the aftereffects of their mutual orgasms swept through them.  
  
Right next to them, Octavia and Nebula were still having a good time with another. Octavia was having a better time of it than Nebula, but _still_ , they were both very wet and both making a whole lot of noise as they ground against one another.  
  
This mission may not have been very interesting. But the _payoff_ was really something else. Jaune wrapped his arms around Dew and held her close to him as he basked in the warmth that was filling him up. It was a nice, nice feeling, something that made him feel so _content_ , inside and out.  
  
Besides them, Octavia stiffened up and moaned, closing her eyes tight as she started to shake back and forth. She was obviously cumming, having gotten to feel _really_ good from rubbing herself against Nebula’s thigh. And now that Octavia had cum, she would probably be in a good enough mood to turn the vibe all the way up and let Nebula cum pretty soon. So all four of them could relax together in a blissful haze.  
  
Jaune thought that sounded _wonderful_. Relaxing together before starting the long trip back to Beacon after a hard day’s work. Yes, that was wonderful. He reached out with one hand and grabbed Nebula’s and Octavia’s hands. They squeezed back, as strongly as they could with such an awkward position.  
  
“I love you girls,” Jaune said quietly, turning his head to look at all three of them.  
  
“I love all of you as well,” Dew said, to answering murmurs from the rest of them.  
  
Jaune didn’t think he could have asked for a better team.

*******

Jaune was feeling pretty good. Beacon wasn’t _home_ , it couldn’t really be home, not after spending not quite a month there before leaving for Shade. But he could still remember certain places and spots along it.   
  
Also, there was the fact that he and his team were doing _good_. It was the kind of good that probably couldn’t be sustained as they got tired or hurt, but for the past week, they had been racking up missions and knocking down Grimm like clockwork.  
  
Rounding a corridor corner on the way to the cafeteria, Jaune almost ran into Professor Goodwitch, barely managing to stop in time. Both of them came to a dead halt before backing up half a step each to put some more space between them.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Arc,” Professor Goodwitch said, fixing Jaune with a serious, tired stare. “A word, if you don’t mind?”  
  
“Of course, Professor,” Jaune said, standing up and walking over to her. “What do you need?”  
  
Glynda tilted her head and led Jaune to a quiet corner where next to nobody could see them. Previous experience with attractive women doing that to him made Jaune’s heart beat a bit faster in his chest, even though he knew that the odds of Glynda wanting a makeout session with him were so small that they couldn’t even be calculated.  
  
“I do remember you from five years ago,” Glynda said bluntly, staring Jaune right in the eyes. “It’s the kind of thing that’s hard to forget.”  
  
“Yes, it is, believe me,” Jaune replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Just because he had more or less made peace with what had happened didn’t mean that he liked being reminded of it. Especially by the woman who had actually been the one to kick Jaune out of Beacon.  
  
“At the time, both Ozpin and I thought that we were making the right choice. That you were so unprepared and unready to fight the Grimm that not only would you have died, but you would have put your teammates in mortal danger and the lives of civilians as well,” Glynda said, speaking very bluntly and without the slightest effort to soften her words. “That, in fact, we were making the _only_ choice.”  
  
Jaune bit the inside of his cheek and decided that no response would be the best response here. He could do with the rest of his team’s support right now, he thought in the back of his mind.  
  
“However,” Glynda continued, taking a deep breath and tapping her crop against the side of her thigh in what seemed to be an unconscious gesture, “you have proved me wrong. It seems that your time at Shade and on Team NDJO have tempered and improved you. It seems that you’re a credit to Huntsmen and Huntresses everywhere.”  
  
“I, um, thank you,” Jaune said, not entirely sure _what_ to say to something like that. In his time at Beacon had he _ever_ heard of Glynda complimenting anyone? She must be even more tired than she looked like if she was saying stuff like this. “I couldn’t have done it all without the help of my team.”  
  
“Now… I won’t lie to you, Mr. Arc,” Goodwitch said. “Beacon is struggling and will continue to be in a tough spot for a very long time.” She stared at him, the bags underneath her green eyes not detracting from the force in them. “We need all the manpower we can obtain. If you should ever be interested in coming back to Beacon and permanently stationing yourself here, we would be _very_ grateful.”  
  
Jaune actually found himself thinking about that for a minute, the various pros and cons of the idea flashing through his head as he stared over Glynda’s shoulder at the grey wall behind her. Finally, he reached a decision and shook his head.  
  
“No, there’s no way the rest of my team would agree to come here and stay for the long-term,” he said. Dew was already starting to complain about the damp getting into everything and what it was doing to her hair. “We’re going to stay here and help out for a while, but Shade’s our home, my home now. We’re going to go back there, sooner or later.”  
  
“I see,” Glynda said, sighing heavily before stepping around Jaune, signaling that the interview was over. “I’m sorry to hear that, but we can’t force you to stay here. And everyone at Beacon is very glad for all the help coming from other nations. I have to hope it will be enough. Thank you for your time, Mr. Arc.”  
  
“Oh, a question I have,” Jaune said, turning around and lightly grabbing the edge of Glynda’s cape. “I was looking around and I couldn’t find my old team in the listings.” Or in the casualty reports, which was where he had next looked, in a cold sweat. “Where are they?”  
  
“Ms. Nikos is on… a special duty,” Professor Goodwitch said, turning around, her face quite blank and not saying anything more than what was coming out of her mouth. “And Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren are working as partners out in the field around Temple Hill.”  
  
“Oh,” Jaune said, feeling a bit of relief. Pyrrha might have been the one to go to the administration about his transcripts, but he had still liked her and the rest of his team. “That’s good to hear. They’re doing alright?”  
  
“Yes, I believe so,” Professor Goodwitch said with a curt nod. “And now, if you’ll excuse me, Mr. Arc, I have a great deal of work that needs to be taken care of.”  
  
Jaune nodded and watched her go. He wondered what _special duty_ meant. Probably something secret and classified that he was never going to find out about. Oh well, that _was_ a pity. He would have liked to see them again, especially Pyrrha, in what was probably the same way that poking a wound was a sick pleasure.  
  
Well, if his old team wasn’t around, then Jaune was just going to have to spend time with his _actual_ team, with his friends and lovers. And that wasn’t going to be a problem for him at all.  
  
Jaune and Glynda went their separate ways. Jaune smiled to himself as he thought about what was waiting for him when he got back to Team NDJO’s room. Maybe there would be sex or maybe there would just be talking and laughing. But either way, Jaune knew that he was going to enjoy it.  
  
Jaune didn’t think it was possible for him to feel better with anyone else than with the members of his team.

* * *


End file.
